To Follow In Lightning's Steps
by Draego Son Of Hades
Summary: Discover what will happen when new campers Draego and Lydia Phoenix go on they're quest with some of our old Camp Half-Blood friends; Percy, Annabeth, and Jason! They will encounter old friends, new friends, old foes, and some new ones of course! Read on!
1. Chapter 1

***Cocks Ashleys Muffin Gun* guys.. I honestly have no idea how to fire this thing... but Review, or ill learn how! MUAHAAAHAHAHA**

* * *

><p><em><strong>****************** Draego's POV ******************<strong>_

Ever have the feeling that someone's watching you? Or been told that you're "different compared to the other children"? That's only one of the things they told me. There are thousands of things they could say. I bet you have ADHD, and that you're dyslexic. I bet you're Mom or Dad always told you it was best you didn't know anything about you're missing parent for now. They'll tell you that they had to leave. Or that they where lost at sea, or anything. They always avoid the truth. No matter how much it may hurt, they always want you to believe they're stories, until that age...

_**Mean While  
><strong>_

_********************Annabeth POV********************_

"Annabeth, its time to leave. You need to hurry up!" ugh, Percy tried to rush me too much sometimes!

"Hold on Percy, let me say good-bye. I don't see her enough as it is!" I Practically screamed while running through my cabin, cleaning up anything that was mine so Malcolm didn't have to worry about it while I was gone.

"Hey, neither do I, but I don't want to be late, that's all"

"Percy, I'm still here you know?" The voice that could only belong to one person; Thalia Grace. She came for a visit to camp with the Hunters of Artemis, but me and Percy had to leave before she did, which was rare.

"Sorry Thalia, I just really, really don't want to be late" Percy said, pleading for forgiveness, which made me giggle to myself a little, knowing that my boyfriend and best friend got a long so well.

"I understand. I've been on quests before too y'know. Just because I'm not always at camp does not mean I don't have stuff to do."

Being a Hunter wasn't an easy job, and me and Percy that. Especially for Thalia, because most of her Hunters resented boys, and Thalia had her brother Jason who tagged along on they're quests sometimes, and Percy who she only got to see now and then.

"OK, Ok. Let's not get into this, I want to say good-bye before we leave. It's been good seeing you again Thalia, I hope we can see each other again soon!"

"Ha-ha, don't worry Annabeth, we will" She said with a chuckle. Thalia always knew how to make me feel better even when she doesn't need too. For a "Goth" girl, she was the best friend i could ever ask for.

After our good-bye's where said, me and Percy left to recruit some new half-bloods that our friend Grover found. For the first time in 5 1/2 years, Percy was going to visit Nancy Academy. That's the school where he went to before he knew he was a Half-Blood. Now he's going back to pick up some new Half-Blood's.

They're brother and sister. The brother is 12 and the sister is 11, and Grover suspects they're children of the Big Three, which is weird because Zeus, Poseidon and Hades declared no more children after the Second World War... But hey, even the gods can change they're minds. I mean, now because of Percy, they pay Loads more attention to they're Children. And because of Jason, we know of all of all our siblings; Greek, Roman, and mortal.

While we where walking towards the Big Pine tree (Which of course, was still, and always will be Thalia's Tree) at the top of the hill, Percy decided to break the silence that lasted at least 5 minutes.

"So Annabeth, who do you think the new Half-Blood's Parent will be? Since, you know, Grover said he thinks they're children of the Big Three"

"Honestly Percy, I don't know what to expect. All I know is what Grover told us. There is a boy named Draego, who is 13, and his younger sister, Lydia, who is 12. And if I remember correctly, Draego means dragon, and Lydia means Power, Darkness, and Purity. It's a weird mix for what a name could mean, but I'm pretty sure that's what it means"

"Oh, well Ok. Well, here we are. I guess it's time to go meet Draego and Lydia"

"Yeah, I guess so. Let's go"

We got into the bus, that the camp Security Guard, Argus drove. He was going to drive us to Percy's mom's house. Since we we're going to be in town, we decided we would drop by and see Sally and Paul.

It only took about 20 minutes to get too they're new house. A decent sized house that always smelt great. See, heads up on when you decide to take a visit; don't make it a surprise. I mean, there are mom's who don't see there kids often... And then there are mom's who don't see they're kids often because they're off fighting monsters with no way to contact them.

"OH MY GOODNESS! Annabeth and Percy what are you two doing here! This is so delightful! Come on in, i was just making cookies, and of course they're blue, for me and Paul."

"Hey Mrs. Jackson. Me and Percy just decided to stop by since we were going to be in town anyways... See, we're going to Yancy Academy."

"Oh... Does this have to do with camp, Annabeth? Nothing is wrong I hope. "She" isn't back I hope...?"

"Mom! Of course not... She is back with Hades and it will stay that way. But, we are going to recruit some new Half-Bloods Grover found... He says they might be Big Three. Jeez, I'm really starting to feel bad for Grover, always finding the Big Three... But, hey, its part of his job now that he's part of the Cloven Elders, and that Pan has passed down his powers to Grover.

"Oh, well ok. So would you like some cookies?

"Sally, who is at the door?" I heard a Familiar voice coming from the living room, and knew instantly I was in for some huge hugs.

* * *

><p><strong>OK so that was chapter one! Sorry it's kinda short and that i don't have a description, I'm not really good at writing them ;P But, with just chapter one, i would like to say thanks for Percylover008 and Logan-Lerman-Lover04 for the great support :) And to the girl from Living To Read Fantasy for posting my story on her wall! :D Please remember to Review so i know you like the story! Oh and don't expect Cliff-Hangers from me very often, i just wanted to release this chapter to get it posted because miss percylover kept me up until 1:20am making sure i posted it ;) S'ok Ash, i still love ya!<strong>

**Oh and for the whole story, No i do not own Percy Jackson or any Character's from the Percy Jackson Series or the Hero's Of Olympus Series. I Only Own Draego and Lydia Pheonix, and any Characters i decide to make later on! **

**Oh and If you want you can send in some character info and ill add you into the story as an extra camper :D**

**Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

****************** Percy's POV ******************

"Paul, its Percy and Annabeth! They came to visit!"

"Oh That's Great! Send them in here, i want to see them!"

"Mom, why can't Paul come see us? Remember the last time we went to go see him in the living room?"

Now that brought back some weird memories... See, one day, me and Annabeth decided to come and visit my mom and Paul, and just like this time Paul asked us to go see him in the living room. As we walked in, Paul decided it was a good idea to play a "Joke" on Annabeth and had anticipated our arrival, and invited Rachel over. I'm not saying Annabeth and Rachel don't get along, they're practically best friends. But, Rachel being the Oracle and all, Starting Blurring out a Prophecy. It was nothing big, I mean, she told us one of my mom's cookies where going to blow up, but still. Rachel recently discovered that giving out pointless prophecies really weren't good for The Spirit of Delphi, and kind of made her, well, weak sometimes. That was one of those times.

"Percy, no need to worry. We didn't tell them we where Coming this time, I don't think they could have another Surprise for us. And anyways, Rachel is at Camp right now." Annabeth hasn't gotten used to Paul and my mom yet I don't think, because they were always full of surprises.

"Percy, Annabeth. There are some surprises, but non that will make you have to leave with you covered in cookies."

"Well, that's good. So, let's go see Paul"

The New house my mom and Paul had bought was a good size. Lots of room for my mom to move around while baking in the Kitchen, A Big Flat Screen TV they had received as a Wedding Present. There where 2 floors. Which was all they needed really. Since I only came sometimes when I had permission from Chiron to leave camp and come visit, I didn't have a very big bedroom. My mom and Paul's bedroom was pretty big, like, almost the size of Rachel's bedroom, (Which was a whole floor!) minus my bedroom and the full bathroom, they're bedroom took up the rest of the floor. Oh and the hallway, which wasn't very big to begin with. And of course they had the big Centaur Statue in the Hallway going towards the living-room that read "WORLDS BEST CENTAUR LOVER!" that the Party Ponies gave them for they're wedding.

They still had the Trident Designed Couched in they're awesome living room Annabeth designed. Which of course was a present that me and my dad had come up with. And we may have made the present at the last second... But hey! It was a hard idea to think of! They also had a Banner that went around the Hallway walls; A Giant version of a camp necklace, with all the beads i had gotten over the past 5 years. That was a gift from everyone at Camp, including Chiron. The only person at camp who didn't help with that present other than me and Annabeth was Nico.

And he got his own present for them. His present was strange, and Paul was pretty scared at first, but, Nico had powers no one else had. He got his father, Hades, to grant them access to the Underworld, and they got to talk to anyone they wanted too for 30 minutes.

And, Nico being the nice guy that he is with my parents, got it so they each got to pick someone to talk to for 30 minutes. And Paul, being new to knowing about the gods and what not, decided to ask Hades if he could talk to his favorite person from the story's that he has heard... He decided to talk to Achilles, who was fine with talking to him. They had a good conversation, and unfortunately, Paul decided to tell him he was my new father-in-law, and Achilles decided to tell them about the time he met me. And my mom asked to talk to Princess Andromeda, and she told her the story's of her ship that Luke had sailed, and how in the end he became the hero, and that Kronos was back in Tartarus. Turns out she was relieved that her ship came to use, and was the base for such a hero, even if it took him a few years to be that hero.

"Come on in Percy, no need to keep staring at the Centaur, it's a statue. It's not going to leave."

I hadn't even noticed, but I was standing there like a complete idiot staring at the Party Ponies gift.

"Oh sorry. Didn't even notice I was looking at it... Guess I just zoned out for a bit." that probably sounded stupid, but it was all I could think of saying.

"Oh ok, well come on. No need to stand out there alone, why not take a seat on the couch? Me and you're mom have an announcement."

Uh-Oh, are the only words I can think of right now. How many kids can say when they're parents have an announcement that it's a good one? Then again, how many kids are half-bloods...? Ok, maybe there are a lot of Half-Bloods, but there are more mortals.

So me and Annabeth both sat on the Trident shaped couch and awaited the news. My mom and Paul just kept looking at each other smiling. And then they spilled the beans.

"Percy, I'm having another baby."

Wait a minute! Did I just hear right? My mom, Sally Jackson, is having a Baby? Wow, I did not see that coming!

"Oh my gods that's great! Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet? Have you thought of any names?"

Of course Annabeth would be the one to be excited. I mean I like Paul and all, but they've only been married like 6 months!

"Wow, ya that's great mom. Hey Paul, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a second?"

"Ya, sure Percy"

We both made our way through the well decorated hallway, and into the kitchen.

"So, what's up Percy?"

"Its just that, you know, is it a good time?"

"What do you mean by is it a good time?"

"Well, you know, with the War approaching and everything. Is it a good idea to have a baby now?"

Paul was still new to the whole "Half-Blood" thing. I'm pretty sure him and mom tried to forget about the war, generally because Dad was involved, and mom doesn't like talking about him around Paul.

Paul's only met my dad, Poseidon, once. Back at my 15th Birthday, exactly 1 year before Luke sacrificed himself to save the rest of the world from Kronos. That was really the weirdest of my Birthdays, mostly because of the surprise I got then... The plan of Nico Di Angelo for me to become invulnerable so I can actually fight Kronos and not get beaten to shreds every time without him even getting a scratch.

So, back to reality. I have gotten good at that. Being lost in "space" when no one is talking, and my instincts tell me to pay attention right before they start talking again. It helps in school.

"Percy, me and you're mom don't want the approaching war to affect us as much as it could. We just want to take it easy like the other Mortals, not make anyone suspicious. The beliefs in the gods have increased by a bunch ever since that demi-god released his book on why to believe in them."

"Oh, ok. Do you know the Author? Maybe I know who it is."

"I actually have a copy on the bookshelf in the hallway if you want to go take a look."

"Oh ok, thanks Paul... Oh, and Paul?"

"Ya Percy?"

"I really am happy for you and mom. It's just things are hard, with Jason at camp now, and the news about Gaia and everything. And now even more children of the Big- Three? Things are starting to get out of control for us."

"I know Percy... It's probably as hard now as it was back when you first told me. When Kronos was attacking, and no one knew. Now that was a real shocker!"

I walked out of the Kitchen, and into the hallway. I wanted to see who had made this book. There are only so many people I know that can sound convincing enough to get people to start believing again. The Hunters of Artemis, but I know none of them had done it. So that leaves on group of people I happen to know very well; The Children of Hermes.

I got over to the bookshelf and found the book Title; Why not believe, you got nothing to loose unless you're hanging with us!; And that's when I saw the Author, or should I say Authors; Written by Connor and Travis Stoll. Now I should have seen that coming.

Me and Annabeth spent a few days at my mom and Paul's house to rest and catch up. During the time I got to read Connor and Travis's book, and for a kid with ADHD and Dyslexia, I went through it pretty fast! See, a walkthrough of the book; they recited life at camp, life during the war. All the gods, ect. It was actually a very good book. My dad, clearly already read it since he is the one who told me about. He told me his favorite part a while ago; and the Lord of the Sea's, Poseidon, came to save the day.

Oh no, it was very well described and Annabeth enjoyed reading it as well. Once I told her it was by Connor and Travis, she read through it in only 1 day! I think that's a record for Demi-God children.

We got ready to leave the night before, after being there for 2 days. Grover was using our Empathy-Link to contact me, and make sure we were still coming.

****************** Annabeth's POV******************

What's worse than having to wake up at 6am you ask? Having to wake up to 6am because of nightmares. And, at that, demi-god nightmares. Real visions, things that are or will happen. But i was getting up anyways, since me and Percy where going to go meet with Grover at Yancy Academy, to bring Draego and Lydia back to Camp Half- Blood.

"Percy, you there?" I called out across the room to Percy.

"Percy...?" He must be downstairs i said to myself.

"Percy, Sally, Paul? Is anyone downstairs?"

"Yes Annabeth, we're down here." It was Percy's voice... At least know I knew he was up and probably ready to go.

"..Mom, we really do have to leave now. We don't have time to discuss this today."

"Ok Percy, it will have to wait until after you bring the new half-bloods back to camp. Now, come say good-bye, Annabeth."

"I wouldn't forget Sally." I said while giving her a light hug, still barely awake. "And one for you too Paul, don't worry"

"Come on Annabeth. We still need to walk all the way down to Yancy.. Lets hope Mrs. Dodds isn't there as our welcoming party"

"I sure hope not!"

You wouldn't believe the things that go on at 6am in New- York. Ok, maybe you would, but it's worse as a demi-god, or anyone who can see through the mist. Just on our way down to the next block, Percy and I had disintegrated 3 monsters waiting for us. On the plus side; we had the Hellhounds on our side because of Nico.

Nico being a son of Hades, and the fact that Percy had a pet hellhound, Mrs. O'Leary, and treated her very well, most hellhounds came to our side. The few that didn't, well, let's just say they went to go and complain to Hades that they got pulverized.

After a bunch of creep glances from the old drunk people that are up at this time in the morning, it finally came into view. A tall, not-so-new looking, 3 story building. The bricks on the outside were cracking, and even with the beautiful sun rise we could see over the top of the building, it didn't look any nicer.

Now most people would have said that's not true. Anyone who said that hasn't seen many buildings outside of New- York I'm guessing. I mean, you go to Athens, Greece, and you can see a temple dedicated to my mother Athena, The Parthenon, and its a couple thousand years old, and it looks like it's in much better shape than this school.

Just as we thought, but knew we couldn't tell Sally and Paul; we had a welcoming Party. I know what the story's are of Hephaestus being the "Ugliest thing alive." Hera has told me enough family stories. And I mean, he's not even a bad looking guy, just could use a bath (No offence Hephaestus) But really, a Fury is the worst looking thing you will ever see.

Jagged, brown, sharp fangs. Long, small piles of hair every here and there. They're clothes... Don't get me Started! And they face is so pitiful. Full of Hate and Fear that Hades will strike them down, or a demi-god will get them by surprise and them into Tartarus. We reluctantly walked up to Percy's old Sub Math teacher; Mrs. Dodds.

"Hello Mrs. Dodds." Percy softly said, as if he was afraid of her. Hah! He's not afraid of her! "I'm guessing my dear uncle Hades sent you?"

"Ahhhh. Dear Perssseus. It has beeeeen a lllong time since we havvvve seen each other, now hasn't ittt?" She hissed Through her jadded fangs.

"You old rotten piece of the Underworld, move out of our way so we can get in!" I said through my clenched teeth. One thing I couldn't stand was a monster at the end of the road that we've already killed.

"Annabeth!" Percy shot me a death-glare. What was that all about? "She's not here to hurt us. Hades knows better. My Father would take down the Underworld and flood Hades Army if he tried to send a Fury after us. You know that as well as I do."

"Ohhhh yessss. Now you undersssstand, don't you Son Of The Ssssea god? I am here not to harmmm, but to warn."

"Warn us?" I cracked. "What could you have to warn us about? There is nothing that can hurt us!" That probably sounded over confident... But hey! My boyfriend was invincible and i can defend for myself.

"I am here to warn you about those who you loooook for. Shooould you hurtt them, innn anywaysss assss you did with young Nicooo, Hadessss shalll getttt his Blessingssss backkk. Alllll you have doneee for Nico was make him more offf an outcast by bringing more children to your camppp!"

"Why whould Hades care what happened to 'those who we seek', anyways? And what does this have to do with Nico!" Now is where I really snapped. My temper and my Brain. "Per... Percy... Are Draego and Lydia...?"

Percy decided his feet were interesting and said very soft "Yes Annabeth. I've known for a while, but didn't want to freak anyone out... The only other Person who knows is Nico.

"You vile Creature! Leave us now or so help me I'll" I stopped as i looked where had been. She was gone, replaced by a letter, Addressed the 'The Phoenix's'

"Percy... Why didn't you tell me?" I practically whispered.

"Annabeth, you know my reasons. Can we please go inside now?"

"Fine. But we're talking more about this at Camp. Let's go."

Reluctantly, we opened the wide doors. We creeped through the hallway, towards the art room. That's where Grover had said they would be. Luckily, Percy knew his way.

"Come on Annabeth, this door."

Now, by the time this was happening, it was near 9am, so they where in they're second class already. The first thing I noticed ~ Grover. He has grown much taller, his goatee was bigger, and he wore a baggy hat to hide his horns.

"Excuse me" Said Percy while opening the door. "I need to talk to Grover Underwood, Draego, and Lydia Phoenix phoenix for a second, if that's ok with you, sir."

"Of course... Grover, Draego, Lydia. Go. Be sure to take you'r books, the class is going to end in a few minutes." They're teacher said before they left.

"Perc! Hey man, i'm glad you made it! Well, Draego, Lydia, this is Percy and Annabeth. Percy, Annabeth, this is Draego and Lydia."

"But Grover..." I stuttered. "They look so much like" He cut me off.

"Annabeth, I think we know who they're parent is." He said with a calm voice

They looked exactly like 2 other Sister and Brother half- bloods we had recruited before.

Bianca and Nico Di Angelo.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you too PercyLoverAshley who helped me, pushed me, and gave me great idea's during the making of this chapter! As well as Diamondsgirl, for helping Ashley, so that she had time to help me :)**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: the title changed because the old one was not what i wanted it to be, and was there because i had nothing else to add. Now that i have an idea on whats gonna happen, i made that name, hope you like it! :) And guys, if you can put 2 and 2 together, with the description, the title, and if you have read Heroes Of Olympus, im giving away some BIG hints on what is to come! :)**

**Ok guys. This chapter was much longer, as promised. So please review! :D  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

********************Draego's POV********************

"Wow! Hold on just a minute!" I said as I skidded to a stop, Followed to Lydia, Grover, and these 2 complete strangers.

"Come on man, we don't have time!" Grover shouted.

"No! You 3 can answer our questions before we go anywhere's else!" Now I was getting aggravated.

"Draego, we know it's confusing, but unless you want to be killed, right now, by an 8-headed, fire-breathing dragon, I'd hold off on the questions!" There goes that blond-haired girl again. She just doesn't stop talking! When we exited the school she went on about architecture and a bunch of stuff I would never understand.

"Fine," I said, with a little anger, "But once we get to this

"Camp Half-Blood" we want answers!"

And then i felt a horrible throbbing in my head. I remember seeing Grover take off his pants, Lydia hide behind a trash can, Percy turn his Ball-Point pen into a sword, and Annabeth turn invisible. "I'm going crazy" I told myself before blacking- out.

********************Lydia's POV********************

Things go by too fast. First with Draego being knocked in the back of the head by the Hydra, than Grover taking off his pants... And Annabeth going invisible. And Percy's pen turning into a sword! Even with everything that was happening, that was still cool!

"Lydia, throw your bracelet on the ground, now!" Why would Grover tell me to do that? He knew it was all I had left of my mother.

But for some reason, I trusted him with this. I threw the Black bracelet with skulls on the pavement as hard as I could, and in an instant was almost hit with a 4 foot long sword.

Now, when I say Sword, you probably think it's like Percy. Just a normal looking sword, right? Wrong. This sword was what my mother always told me stories about; Stygian Glass. Ya, I know. A see-through sword doesn't make sense, but it was the coolest thing I had ever seen! You could tell it wouldn't break, even though you could see right through it.

Now here's where everything goes out. I screamed and ran towards the Hydra, seeking Vengeance for my brother. Percy just ran in silence, not minding when it bit him, and made it seem like he felt no pain. And I couldn't tell where Annabeth was, being invisible and all.

And then unfortunately, I got knocked out as well.

******************A couple hours later******************

I could hear voices, very calm, but i could hear them.

"I don't know what will happen now that they are here. I believe my Brother has some explaining to do with these 2." I've heard that voice before. But it couldn't be... No, that's impossible.

"Lydia, can you hear me? It's Grover. Please wake up!" I think Grover was crying, but I don't know. I was in a state- of-shock ok?

"Chiron, what have I done? They're never going to wake up!"

I got in a little whisper, just to reassure my old friend.

"Grover... I'm fine, don't worry about me. Is Draego ok?" I asked more worried about my brother than myself.

"Oh my gods, I'm so happy you're ok! Draego is fine; I think he's on a tour with Percy or Annabeth right now."

"Ok, that's good." I said with a smile appearing on my face.

"Grover, did my bracelet really transform? Did you really have hooves, and Annabeth, did she really..?"

"Turn invisible? Ya, a gift from her mother Athena. See, that's why you're here, Lydia. You know what Half-Blood stands for now, don't you?"

"Grover, if I throw my bracelet from my mother on the ground, will it spring into a Stygian Glass sword, built from the Crystals... in the Isle of the Blessed, by... Oh my god Grover! It can't be true, no. I'm going crazy; it's all just a dream!" I was starting to get freaked out now.

"Why don't I give you a tour, and we can meet up with Draego in the Cabin Area?"

"Ya, I'd like that." I muttered through clenched teeth of fear that i know the truth.

******************Draego's POV******************

I got up before Lydia had, and had a welcoming party waiting for me.

"Draego! Are you ok man? Hear, have some of this!" I got some incredibly tasting lemon mirang pie squares... Wait, Square? Anyways it was shoved in my mouth and I could practically feel the energy surging back into my body.

"Oh man!" I shouted, and asked "What is this stuff Grover?"

"Thought you'd like it. That's Ambrosia. The food of the gods. But don't eat too much of it, it will literally burn you're insides."

"Grover, is the youngling awake?" I heard a voice that sounded almost ancient say while trotting it like a... Horse?

"Ya Chiron, he just woke up. Want me to go get Annabeth or Percy to give him a tour?"

"No that's ok my young Satyr, go check on his sister. I'll bring him to see Annabeth and Percy."

Grover ran off, or more like hopped away, as I was looking up to see Percy's old Latin Teacher, Mr. Brunner.

See, here is what happened to me. My mom, Maria, was good friends with Percy's mom when i was very little. From what I hear, Demi-gods have very good memory, so I remember all of this. So one day me and my where driving on our way to Percy's house, when we got into an accident. My mom had died that night in the hospital... Her last words to me being: "Keep this ring with you honey, no matter what. And find you're sister, than go and see Percy, he'll know what to do." I had done exactly what my mother told me to do.

I kept the ring, found Lydia at our accursed Aunts house, and returned to find Percy. But when I returned, Sally was with some Blowfish or something, and said he was at a camp. So me and Lydia started attending Yancy where we met Grover. We had no friends other than him, and he only had us. But than Percy, and his girlfriend Annabeth came. They said they needed to bring us to Camp Half-Blood. I didn't believe it was the Percy I knew, but I knew deep-down that it was.

"Mr. Brunner? Why are you here? And... WOW! LOOK AT YOU'RE BUTT!" Ok, so it didn't come out the way I wanted it too.

"Mr. Draego please don't stare at my butt. But yes, I know I have a real... How shall I put it? I real horses ass." Brunner said with a small chuckle

"I don't know if you remember, but I remember you! You where Percy's old Latin teacher, and you're here, At Camp Half-Blood, which means you're a Centaur, right? See, I know my stuff!"

"I'm glad you remember me. As I you. But now, please follow me."

I got out of my Infirmary bed and looked around. There were a lot of kids lying on beds, and just as many running around helping them. Some Satyr's were playing music; some friends were dropping off presents. I then follow Mr. Brunner out of the Infirmary.

"So Mr. Brunner why are you here anyways?" I asked, anxious to hear his answer.

"You can call me Chiron here. And I am here to train Demi-gods. But you need to go over there" He pointed to the middle of a field of oddly arranged cabins" And find Annabeth and, or Percy. And don't touch anything, ok?" He told me that last part like I was a child that broke things. But then again I was.

"Ok, I'll go find them."

"Draego, over here!" I heard Percy scream from some where in the crowd of people. Once we found each other, we started walking and talking.

He showed me all of the coolest places on camp; The Canoe Lake, the Amphitheatre, The Dining Area, The Cabin Area. But what really caught my eye was when we got to the training grounds.

The first time i am seeing this girl and all I can think to myself is; "Wow! I need to act perfect around her!"

"Percy... Who is that?" I said while lifting my Index finger in her direction.

"Don't even think about it Draego. That's Carter Patel. She came to Camp Just after me. She's a daughter of Demeter, but trains with the Ares cabin and study's with the Athena Cabin. She's one of the smartest, toughest campers here. Don't even think about it. I was lucky to get Annabeth. But Carter is a picky person. She is very selective of who she hangs out with. How about this, I'll give you a Drachma if you can get her to even talk to you!"

"Oh you're on water boy!" I said while looking over my shoulder and walking towards Carter.

I wasn't very far away when she noticed me. "Hey you! I haven't seen you around here before. Grab you're sword and let's see what you got!"

"Umm, I just got here. I don't think I have a sword." I looked back at Percy and saw him pointing at his finger. Why was he doing that? And then I looked down at the ring my mother had given me. "No way..." I whispered to myself.

I twisted the top of the ring, the Skull spun around, Sparks went flying, and then I was holding a sword. My mother had told me and Lydia of the Material. Stygian Glass I believe is what it was called.

"No way! Did you see that!" I shouted in joy, knowing that my dad, whoever he may be, had left me something after all.

"A present from you're parent already? You must be someone of importance. Who's you're godly parent? Apollo? Maybe Hephaestus? And a weapon of Glass? Won't last long here Kiddo."

"You don't know who that is, do you Carter?" I heard Percy scream from where he was.

"Should I? Looks like another camper for me to beat! Here are the rules when fighting me. All powers aloud. No going to the Infirmary after. You heal through time, and I won't do to much damage to you since its you're first day."

"Carter, wait a second, you should know who is parent is first!" Percy shouted again. "Just let us fight!" I thought to myself.

"Percy, I don't care. I have beaten everyone here, even Clarisse using a Strategy by Annabeth. I can handle a newcomer I think." She said.

"Well I'm ready!" I said. "LET'S DANCE!" And charged.

Suddenly I stopped, and was frozen in place. No. I was being held in place. I looked down. "What the? Vines? Really? Vines!" I had Vines holding my ankles back, keeping me in place. Then I remembered something I had done in second Grade, when someone had tied me to a pole, I was so angry, I felt all of my energy sap away and I was free. So I let my anger from the previous morning out.

"AHHHHH!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. A battle cry I guess.

A black bubble encircled me, and expanded as far as I could send my energy. It broke the vines, pushed Carter back, and splashed the top of the Lakes water. From what I hear, no one has ever taken down Carter before. But when I looked up, she was flat on her butt.

"Who are you?" She shouted. "PERCY! Who is his godly parent! I won't be beaten by an unworthy foe! Tell me now!"

I heard Percy slightly mumble something, and then look up with a sad face.

"Percy, who is my dad?" I asked quietly.

"Draego, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier. Hades, Draego. You're dad is Hades."

The rest of my tour doesn't matter. I was following Percy, with Carter on my side who was trying to reassure me it was ok and that I was the only one. Well of course not. My sister is his daughter too, or I'm going to go to the Underworld and have some words with my mother.

Once we reached the Cabin area again, I was shown the Hades Cabin, told to go in, and invited them in as well. No way was I going to go in alone. It was almost completely Black, made of Stygian Iron, the non- see-through Stygian product, had a high Sealing, training dummies, a bathroom, Shower stall, and on one of the bunks was a bag. I was told it would be explained later and to not touch it, so I did what I was told.

We left my cabin to go to the middle of the Cabin area and meet up with Grover. But Lydia was with him as well.

"Hey Lydia, so did you hear about our godly parent?" I asked, looking at Percy to make sure its ok I told her.

"Yes Draego, I did." She said while lowering her head, speaking very softly.

"Well, you know Percy," I said," And this is Carter."

Being brother and Sister, Lydia instantly knew I like Carter. She was my type of girl. Independent, tough, smart, caring, and Beautiful. She was the most wonderful Human, or Demi-god or what-ever you want to call her, in the world.

And then I heard a conch horn blow, and was explained it was time for Supper and the camp-fire. I was also explained I had to go to my Cabin, drop off some stuff they had given me, like a camp T-shirt, some new shorts, toiletries, stuff like that. And then lead my cabin to Dinner since our head counselor wasn't at camp. Did that mean I had a Half-Sister or Brother?

Dinner was great. Refillable cups of anything you want non-alcoholic, unlimited amounts of food, Deserts. Everything.

And then, when the camp-fire came along, Chiron told us to approach. I'm guessing to introduce us or something.

"Heroes! Warriors! We have some new Campers today, and they're names are Draego and Lydia Phoenix. You are to treat them as you would any other camper. And as of they're parentage..."

There was a sudden dark red glow on the ground. It was a reflection, so I looked up. I had time to see the remaining image of a Black and Dark, Dark Red Helmet. Everyone Gasped.

"I believe that was not a very well kept secret on the side of my brother!" Said Chiron with a smirk.

And then I heard the worst screeching I have ever heard. A boy in a black trench coat, coming out of thin air in a dark corner, screamed at the top of his lungs.

**"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok guys there is chapter 3! Thank you PercyLoverNuddy/Ashely for Carter Patel :) So please Review! Sorry i have not updated in a long time, i have been super busy with everything! And guys, when Draego first see's Carter and points his finger, imagine the scene were Percy first see's Annabeth in the movie, that's how i imagined that :) Anyways, have fun reading and please REVIEW or Ashley with use her Muffin gun on you for me! MUAHAHAH!**

***I dont know PJO  
><strong>


End file.
